Just Say It Now! Me or Him?
by David Rd
Summary: B2ST fic. Kiwoon and Dongseob.  Perselingkuhan Dongwoon dan Yoseob semakin parah karena Dongwoon sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Yoseob. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta terlarang mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**JUST SAY IT NOW!**

**ME OR HIM?**

**Title : JUST SAY IT NOW! ME OR HIM?**

**Pairing : Kiwoon and Dongseob (BEAST)**

**Cast : BEAST, MBLAQ, and many more**

**Genre : Angst, drama**

**Rating : Change every chapter**

**PROLOG**

Pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sambil mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya yang terasa agak berat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah jam weker di meja dekat tempatnya berbaring barusan. 11.35 PM. Sudah saatnya ia pulang. Disingkapnya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan baru saja ia hendak melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dirasakannya seseorang memeluknya erat.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu awal Woonie?" suara merdu itu terdengar sedikit memelas.

Digenggamnya telapak tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu dan diusapnya dengan ibu jarinya perlahan, kemudian pemuda itu berkata,"Sobie, mianhae. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Bisakah kau tinggal untuk satu atau dua jam lagi?" pemuda bernama Yoseob itu kembali memelas bahkan suaranya sekarang terdengar agak parau, mungkin ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung telanjang Dongwoon untuk menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak tak karuan.

"Sobie, Kiki pasti sudah pulang sekarang. Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak, ia akan curiga," Dongwoon berbalik dan menatap pemuda cantik di hadapannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Kedua tangannya meraih wajah mungil Yoseob dan perlahan ia mengecup bibir merah muda yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja dilumatnya habis-habisan dalam permainan making love mereka.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata indah Yoseob. Dongwoon tak kuasa melihat pemuda di hadapannya menangis. Apalagi ialah penyebab air mata itu. Tapi, apa yang seharusnya Dongwoon lakukan? Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk meluruskan semuanya. Semua adalah salahnya dan ia sudah terjebak di permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Sobie, please don't cry," Dongwoon mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Yoseob. Dikecupnya kelopak mata Yoseob yang terpejam.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," berulang-ulang kali Dongwoon mengatakan maaf dan mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Yoseob.

"Woonie," suara lirih Yosoeb mengalihkan perhatian Dongwoon. Sudah berapa lama ia membuat pemuda ini menangis?

"Ne."

"Kau akan kemari lagi kan? Berjanjilah padaku Woonie, kau akan menemuiku lagi! Aku mohon padamu Woonie."

Dongwoon menunduk mendengar permintaan Yoseob. Dilihatnya sekali lagi tubuh telanjang Yoseob yang penuh dengan hickey dan kissmark. Ia telah menandai pemuda di hadapannya sebagai miliknya. Tapi, apakah semua yang ia lakukan selama ini benar? Pemuda di hadapannya ini telah menyerahkan semua miliknya hanya untuk Dongwoon termasuk virginity-nya.

Dongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui permintaan Yoseob. Semoga ia tidak memperburuk keadaan. Ia tidak tega menolak permintaan orang sebaik Yoseob.

.

.

.

Apartemen Kiwoon

Dongwoon membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati dan ia sudah tidak heran ketika mendapati sepatu kekasihnya sudah berada di tempatnya. Bukan sekali atau dua kali hal seperti ini terjadi, tetapi sudah berpuluh-puluh kali. Ia sudah tidak heran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

Setelah menutup pintu dan melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan, langkahnya langsung tertuju ke kamar yang mereka gunakan bersama. Walaupun mereka menggunakan kamar tersebut bersama bahkan tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, tapi Dongwoon merasa hatinya terpisah sangat jauh dengan Kikwang. Dilihatnya Kikwang sudah terlelap.

Dongwoon mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan memandangnya dengan sedih sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia selalu melakukan hal seperti ini. Pulang ke rumah dan selalu mengecek handphonenya apakah ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari kekasihnya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Diletakkannya benda itu di atas meja sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah untuk berganti pakaian.

**DONGWOON POV**

Kiki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini padaku? Kita tinggal di tempat yang sama, tidur di kasur yang sama, dan menghirup udara di ruangan yang sama, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau kau berada sangat jauh dariku? Kau berangkat kerja ketika aku masih tidur dan pulang di saat aku sudah tertidur. Seandainya aku tidak mengunjungi Yoseob, pasti aku yang sudah berada di posisimu sekarang. Akulah orang yang tidur, bukan kau. Lain denganmu, aku tertidur karena aku lelah menunggumu, tapi kau tertidur karena kau lelah akan pekerjaanmu.

Aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya egois. Tak seharusnya aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya hanya untuk diriku. Tak seharusnya aku menyalahkan pekerjaanmu hanya karena kita tak punya waktu berdua. Tapi, apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Kita jarang berbicara atau bahkan sekedar menyapa. Tidak ada saling telepon. Jangankan menelepon, kita bahkan sudah sangat jarang saling mengirim pesan.

Tiap kali kau pulang, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau sangat lelah dan perlu istirahat. Ok, aku bisa memaklumi alasanmu. Tapi, haruskah kau melakukannya setiap hari? Kau akan langsung masuk ke kamar, berganti pakaian dan tidur tanpa menanyakan apakah aku menunggumu pulang atau tidak, bagaimana hariku, bagaimana pekerjaanku di kantor, bagaimana klien-klienku, atau sekedar menanyakan apakah aku kangen padamu.

Aku berlutut di samping tempat tidur tempat Kiki berbaring. Kusibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi kekasihku itu dan kukecup pelan dahinya. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku selalu melakukan itu. Sebelum tidur, kulihat wajahnya beberapa saat. Aku selalu bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihku itu.

"Saranghae.. Kiki...," kembali kuucapkan salam selamat malamku sebelum aku beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

Kumatikan lampu kamar dan kupejamkan mataku. Yoseob, kenapa kau lebih seperti kekasihku dibandingkan dengan Kiki? Salahkah aku karena mencintaimu? Salahkah aku karena telah pergi kepadamu hanya karena aku haus akan perhatian? Kenapa kau mencintaiku Yoseob-ah? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

**End of Dongwoon POV**

.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Prolog buat nge-tes readerdeul... kenapa buat ngetes? Soalnya g tau ini fic bakalan author lanjutin apa ga. Tergantung respon dari readerdeul semuanya. Otak author lagi sumpek banget sama tugas yang bejibun kagak karuan, jadi author mutusin buat refreshing bentar. Dan inilah hasilnya. **

**OK, Reviewnya ditunggu. Kalo g ada review juga g papa, khan ini prolog sekali lagi author tegaskan buat ngetes. Dan author juga tegaskan NO BASHING PLEASE! Soalnya author paling g suka sama yang namanya bashing2an. Kayak g punya etika aja. Kalo emang g ada yang review, author bakalan dengan senang hati menghapus fic ini. **

**Dan buat yang nunggui fic author yang I LIKE YOU THE BEST, dimohon kesabarannya ya? Kalo ada waktu author bakalan update tuh fic, nunggu semua tugas author kelar dulu ya? **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FIRST TIME I MET HIM**

**Title : JUST SAY IT NOW! ME OR HIM?**

**Pairing : Kiwoon and Dongseob (BEAST)**

**Cast : BEAST, MBLAQ, and many more**

**Genre : Angst, drama**

**Rating : Change every chapter**

**Note : Comment if you like**

Hari ini adalah hari libur, hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang. Dongwoon membuka matanya karena cahaya yang masuk sudah sangat terang. Dikuceknya kelopak matanya dan dirabanya bagian kasur di sampingnya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Namun, tangannya hanya bersentuhan dengan lembutnya busa di kasur yang ia tiduri dan juga kehampaan.

Dia mendesah pelan. Seakan malas untuk bangun, ia hanya menyambar jam di samping tempat tidurnya dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang. Sial, berapa lama ia tidur semalam? Bagaimana ia bisa bangun sesiang ini? Untung saja hari ini hari libur, coba kalau tidak. Pasti ia sudah dimarahi bosnya.

Dengan segera ia beranjak dari singgasana kenyamanannya menuju kamar mandi. Dilihatnya wajahnya yang kusut dengan rambut yang berantakan, kumis dan jenggot yang belum tercukur dan kantong mata yang bertambah besar dari hari ke hari. Dipercikkannya air yang mengalir dari keran ke wajahnya berulang-ulang kali sampai dirasakannya cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga dan tidak kembali mengantuk.

**Dongwoon POV**

Aku terbangun karena kamar tempatku tidur terasa sudah sangat terang. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kuketahui bahwa saat itu sudah jam dua belas siang. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus berhadapan dengan tempat tidur yang kosong dan Kikwang yang tidak kuketahui keberadaannya. Kenapa tiap hari harus seperti ini?

Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan kembali hari libur yang menyenangkan seperti dulu. Saat pagi hari Kikwang akan membangunkanku dengan morning kissnya dan membuatkanku sarapan yang menggugah selera. Setelah mandi, kami akan membersihkan apartemen bersama dan setelah itu kami akan menghabiskan waktu menonton TV sambil meringkuk bersama di sofa hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Dan malamnya, kami akan memasak bersama sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. Dilanjutkan dengan sesi love making yang bisa berlangsung hingga dini hari. Alangkah indahnya masa-masa itu.

Hm, itu dulu. Sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah. Kupandangi apartemen yang sepi dan kurasakan sebersit rasa sakit menusuk hatiku. Tempat ini bukan lagi tempat yang kuidam-idamkan.

Ketika sedang asyik melamunkan masa lalu, perutku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Kubuka lemari es yang hampir kosong dan wajahku kembali berubah masam. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tidak ada makanan sama sekali disini.

Ireoljul arraseo...

Suara handphone mengagetkanku yang sedang memandang lemari es dengan sedih.

**From : Yoseob**

**Woonie, kau sudah bangun? Hm, hari ini aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Kau bisa datang hari ini?**

Aish, kenapa selalu saja Yoseob datang di saat-saat yang tepat. Daripada aku kelaparan seperti ini, lebih baik aku mengungsi ke apartemen Yoseob. Aku yakin, di tempatnya pasti ada banyak makanan, setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perutku.

**From : Dongwoon**

**Geurae, aku akan datang Sobie. Bagaimana kalau aku datang sekarang? Aku agak bosan di rumah sendirian. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku ke tempatmu.**

**From : Yoseob**

**Jincha? Kau akan datang sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau melakukannya Woonie. Aku akan menunggumu.^^**

**From : Dongwoon**

**Tentu, aku akan datang sekarang. Tunggulah..**

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku segera meluncur ke aparteman Yoseob. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Yoseob. Walaupun hubungan kami hanyalah hubungan perselingkuhan semata, tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Aku agak mencintai Yoseob. Dia seperti Kiki, hanya banyak hal berbeda darinya yang membuatku juga mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintai Kiki.

**End of Dongwoon POV**

**Yoseob POV**

Aku sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Bagaimana bisa aku sampai tidak mempunyai harga diri sama sekali hingga aku mengemis cinta pada kekasih orang lain?

Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Aku sudah sangat gila karena mencintai Son Dongwoon. Orang yang selalu datang dalam mimpi-mimpiku dan orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku tak peduli. Satu hal yang kupedulikan adalah bahwa aku mencintainya. Lagipula, orang yang Dongwoon cintai juga telah menyia-nyiakannya. Jadi tak ada salahnya aku mencintainya. Walaupun aku tak bisa meminta lebih darinya, tapi semua yang ia berikan padaku selama ini sudah cukup.

Salahkan semuanya pada Seungho hyung. Dialah yang telah membuatku bertemu dengan Dongwoon. Seandainya saat itu Seungho hyung tidak menyuruh Dongwoon untuk menjemputku, pasti semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

_Flashback_

_Aku sedang terburu-buru menuju sebuah gedung tempat diadakannya audisi. Aku bukannya ikut audisi, tapi aku adalah salah seorang yang menjadi juri penilai dalam audisi tersebut. Ya, aku berkerja pada sebuah manajemen artist, CUBE entertainment dan bertanggung jawab sebagai salah satu pelatih vocal. Sudah sedari kecil aku senang menyanyi dan betapa bahagianya aku setelah sebuah manajemen menawariku pekerjaan sebagai pelatih vocal._

_Saat di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja mobil yang kukendarai mogok. Dengan panik aku segera turun dan kulihat bagian mesin mobil. Tapi sungguh, aku tak tahu apapun mengenai mobil. Reflek saja aku mengeluarkan handphone dan menelepon kakakku satu-satunya, Seungho hyung._

"_Yoboseyo."_

"_Yoboseyo hyung," aku berusaha berbicara secepat mungkin._

"_Waegurae Sobie?" kudengar hyungku menyahut di seberang saluran telepon._

"_Hyung, mobilku mogok,.." belum selesai aku berbicara, Seungho hyung segera menyambar._

"_YAH! EODIYA? Katakan dimana kau sekarang?" suara berat Seugho hyung terdengar bergetar karena panik._

"_Aku ada di dekat gedung JYP," dan lagi-lagi belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, hyungku yang overprotective ini segera memberiku perintah._

"_Tunggu disitu, sebentar lagi rekan kerjaku akan lewat disitu. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana! Arraseo?" _

_Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, padahal hyungku sudah jelas tidak bisa melihatnya. Maka, aku buru-buru memberikan jawaban "Eung" singkat agar hyungku sedikit lebih tenang._

_Aish, bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tidak mencari taksi saja, padahal khan jarak antara gedung JYP tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat tujuanku. Kenapa aku harus menelepon Seungho hyung dan membuatnya khawatir? Aish, aku khan sudah dewasa, kenapa aku terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu reflek untuk menghubungi Seungho hyung saat terjadi sesuatu? _

_Belum selesai aku mengumpat kebodohanku, tiba-tiba saja terdengar klakson dari sebuah mobil yang melintas di sampingku. Seseorang di dalam mobil itu kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan setelah beberapa saat ia berkata,"Yoseob-ssi?"_

_Aku hanya bisa terpana. Bagaimana tidak? Di depanku ada seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan ia memanggil namaku. _

_Itulah awal perkenalanku dengan Dongwoon. Ya, Dongwoon adalah rekan kerja Seungho hyung yang disuruh untuk menjemputku. Walaupun awalnya suasana terasa kikuk, namun setelah kami berdua saling memperkenalkan diri akhirnya kami berdua merasa sedikit cocok._

_Aku menjelaskan padanya kalau aku adalah seorang pelatih vokal di Cube entertainment sedangkan ia adalah manajer di perusahaan kakakku. Dia bukan sekedar manajer, tetapi juga orang kepercayaan Seungho hyung. Seolah mendapat pencerahan, ia segera memberiku sebuah tawaran untuk menjadi pelatih vokal adiknya. Dengan senang hati akupun menerima tawarannya._

_Mulai saat itu kami jadi sering bertemu, karena Dongwoon harus mengantarkan Naeun saat latihan. Tempat latihannya adalah apartemenku, walaupun terkadang kami juga latihan di tempat kerja atau beberapa tempat lain. _

_Namun, bukan hanya itu penyebab aku dan Dongwoon menjadi bertambah dekat. Tapi pada suatu malam, tiba-tiba saja Dongwoon muncul di depan pintu apartemenku sambil menangis. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat dan menangis sepanjang malam. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tak tega._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Dongwoon akan datang ke tempatku sebentar lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan favorit Dongwoon dan beberapa film yang kurasa bagus. Awalnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa Dongwoon akan menerima ajakanku, tapi betapa bersyukurnya aku ketika ia mengatakan akan datang.

Ding dong

Ok, dia sudah sampai di sini. Kupatut penampilanku sekali lagi di depan cermin sebelum akhirnya berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Kulihat pemuda idamanku berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum terbaiknya. Aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, dan ia balas mencium bibirku.

End of Yoseob POV

Yoseob merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat kedatangan Dongwoon. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung memeluk pinggangnya mesra dan mengecup lehernya berulang-ulang kali hingga Yoseob merasa geli dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Woonie, kau membuatku geli."

"Tapi kau menyukainya khan?" pemuda tinggi itu menarik kembali si pemuda mungil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ehm, iya," sambil tersipu malu Yoseob membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Dongwoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk?"

"Oh,,. Iya. Aku hampir lupa."

Dongwoon sangat beruntung karena ia datang ke apartemen Yoseob hari ini. Bukan hanya karena ia merasa kelaparan (beruntung karena Yoseob sangat pandai memasak sehingga Dongwoon tidak mati kelaparan) namun juga karena ia merasa kesepian. Ia butuh seorang teman, seseorang yang bisa ada untuknya disaat ia membutuhkannya.

Yoseob sibuk mencuci piring ketika tiba-tiba Dongwoon memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Yoseob dan mulai mengecup lehernya. Sesaat pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan gangguan kecil itu, namun lama-kelamaan dirasakannya tangan dingin Dongwoon meraba perutnya dan terus-menerus mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Woo-nie, aku sedang mencuci piring. Hentikan sebentar main-mainmu," suara si mungil sedikit bergetar.

"Arra hyung," walaupun berkata demikian, Dongwoon masih saja sibuk menggerayangi Yoseob.

Tangan kanan Dongwoon yang sangat ahli menemukan jalannya menuju Yoseob nipple. Dipuntirnya nipple yang masih tersembunyi di balik kaos putih dan cardigan abu-abu yang menutupi tubuh atasnya itu.

"Ah...nggh... Woo-ie... stop teasing," Yoseob arch his back and lean his upper body to Dongwoon shoulder sedangkan kedua tangan pemuda itu bertengger di pinggang langsing Yoseob sehingga ia bisa menyeimbangkan berat tubuh mereka berdua.

"Woah, are you that horny hyung?"

"Woonie, I said stop teasing!" pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan melotot sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"You are so cute hyung. I could eat you alive if you keep pouting like that," Dongwoon mencubit pipi hyungnya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir merah mudanya.

"Yah, I'm not cute," keduan tangannya mencoba memukul-mukul dada Dongwon namun keduanya segera tertangkap dan dengan cepat dikecup jarinya satu persatu. Kemudian pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu menggendong Yoseob dengan paksa dan membawanya ke kamar tidur yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Son Dongwoon membaringkan tubuh mungil Yoseob ke atas kasur kemudian ia segera menyusul dan straddle him. Keduanya kemudian berciuman dan memulai their make out session. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan bertarung untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain, namun seperti biasa Dongwoon tetap saja memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dilumatnya lidah manis Yoseob dan dijelajahinya seluruh isi mulut hyungnya.

Setelah merasa kehabisan napas, keduanya melepaskan ciuman hot mereka dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Oh, betapa Yoseob sangat mencintai pemuda ini. Betapa dia serasa membawa semua kebahagian dunia bersamanya, walaupun ia juga akan memberikan seluruh kesedihan yang ada di dunia setelahnya. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat mencintai Dongwoon hingga ia rela untuk menderita seumur hidupnya demi mendapatkan secuil perhatian dari sang pujaan.

"Seobie, you always taste sweet. Aku tak akan pernah bosan merasakannya," Yoseob merona mendengar pujian Dongwoon.

Kemudian Dongwoon mulai merunduk dan menjilati leher serta meninggalkan hickey tepat di daerah pertemuan antara pundak dan lehernya. Yoseob mengerang dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang Dongwoon.

"Woonie, take my clothes off please."

"Take it slow Seobie, we still have a lot of time," Dongwoon kembali sucking leher Yoseob dan mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan pemuda mungil yang sekarang tengah memejamkan mata karena sensasi yang membuatnya seperti di surga.

TING TONG


End file.
